They Just Don't Get Our Kind Of Genius
by Kida The Freak
Summary: Sometimes, when the world doesn't see your potential, you just got to turn to your mirrored image and hope to find solace in common ground. (Oneshot, 2k12 turtleverse)


**Yeah, so my brother was watching a Disney XD show the other day, and I did a double-take when I realized that one of the characters ****_looks just like Baxter Stockman! _****So I watch a few eps and realize: Same skin tone, same geniusness with robotics, same favoritism of the color pink, same cranky bosses, similar enemies, same glasses... It's the attack of the cloning TV stations! So a few Wikipedia pages later, and this little ficlet was born!**

**Forgive my fake sciency-talk. I am an English nerd, not a robotics nerd.**

**P.S.) As of now, I officially ship these two romantically. Too bad this ship will be ruined when Stockman mutates into- waaaiiitt... spoilers!**

* * *

Of all the places to find a cerebral integration technology chip, it had to be New York. After all, no sane place would carry such hazardous and sophisticated paraphernalia, even if it was available to every capital. People were just too scared of the implications and possibilities.

Now, a_ true_ genius could put that gear to good use. All these governments and regulations, and yet even the power-hungry fail to see the potential value such limitless machinery could create in the blink of an eye. Imagine entire continents of technology built in weeks-days, even-, endless expansion and new discoveries! It was all only a plug-in away from where the human race was now!

Of course, Willem Viceroy III would have found these possibilities intriguing, and perhaps he would have holed himself into a lab with a dozen of the little chips, testing and improving and evolving. That is, if this trip was for himself. But of course, true to his luck, he wasn't here in the Big Apple to improve his influence as a refined madman inventor, but rather to run errands for his boss. _And of course_, Viceroy fumed, _should my new creation prove successful, it's all because of McFist. Unless the Ninja decides it's not his time to go down like a good little boy. Then it was __my__ plan all along._

Viceroy hummed in agitated thoughtfulness, scanning the address scribbled on the piece of paper in his hands. Next time, he'd make sure McFist sent the Robo-Apes on the future tasks. His intellect was being wasted under his current employment. The African-American rolled his eyes, stuffing the slip into the pocket of his lab coat as he pushed up his rectangular glasses. This was the place.

Viceroy stood in front of a plain warehouse, devoid of any signs apart from the address plate next to the door. It was late, and standing out on the darkened street Viceroy wondered if the city was truly sleepless. No lights shone from the high windows, no signs of life or activity flashing into view.

"Well, this is it." he muttered sassily. "Someone had better be home."

He pressed his weight against the steel door, wincing as the shrill screech of rusted hinges met his ears. His supplier must not have any hearing left, if this was really where he worked.

Shoving the door shut behind him, Viceroy stood in the darkened depot, the only other shadows cast from the supporting pillars. He scanned the space with a look of attentive dissatisfaction.

"Really? Any fool with half a brain cell could tell that this place is bigger than it looks!"

A loud bang sounded from Viceroy's left, followed by a fluid strand of swears. Viceroy smirked discreetly, pleased to have shared some of the trouble and frustration his provider was putting on him. However, he couldn't help but frown at the first coherent sentence the merchant spoke.

"M.O.U.S.E.R.S, surround and monitor!"

With the sound of vibrating and clicking metal, Viceroy blinked in slight surprise as he was surrounded by little silver robots. He leaned forward inquisitively to peer at the little scraps, snapping his fingers back to his side as one of the imps aimed a bite at them.

"Now, now," Viceroy called out into the warehouse as he straightened up. "Call off your pets. I'm only here to pick up that cerebral integration technology chip. Perhaps my employer has put it on preorder?"

More muted curses fell from seemingly nowhere, and a garage door was yanked up with the rattling sound of urgency. An African-American man in a pink sweater stuck his head out through the little service window, a flustered air hovering around him. Viceroy arched an eyebrow.

"I am so-so sorry!" He gasped, fumbling around behind the counter. "I'm a little, uh… paranoid when it comes to security." He wiped his hands on the fuchsia fabric, leaving a little splotch of machine oil behind.

Viceroy eyed the stain distastefully as the dodo-like sentries dispersed around the building. "Mh-hm, I can definitely tell. But I think that shrieking door of yours is enough to alert you to thieves. Although the mechanics on your little 'M.O.U.S.E.R.S.' are quite impressive."

The other man laughed timidly. "Well, uh… thank you. But the door is just an extra precaution. I have enemies that are pretty sneaky. Best way to have an alarm they can't disable."

Viceroy was a little taken aback by that response. He had honestly been joking about the door, but it seems this strange fellow left it creaky on purpose. He mentally shook his head and leaned against the counter. "Anyway, my chip?"

" Oh! Right!" He dove behind the counter, rummaging through a cardboard box until he resurfaced with a little silver scrap of metal.

"That's it?" Viceroy asked, looking in disbelief at the undersized object.

The other man nodded vigorously. "If used properly, absolutely! I mean, I bet it'd even take out an army of ninjas-not that, you know, it's ever been tested on them…" Viceroy thought for a moment that he caught a muttered "not yet" from his supplier, but maybe it was his imagination.

"Ninjas, huh?" Viceroy asked as he inspected the cerebral processing chip under a desk lamp. He glanced over to the man, a confiding smile etching itself onto his face. He liked this gentleman. Something about him made Viceroy feel as though they reflected one another, and who better to confide in than a mirror image.

"This will do." He said, passing one of McFist's credit cards to the other as he pocketed the chip.

The other took the card gratefully, swiping it on a little handheld machine. He passed it back with an eager smile at all the zeros binging onto the device. "Thank you! And, uh, if you ever need anything else, just come right back. Truth be told," he chuckled, "I could use some first-class mastermind company. My name's Stockman." He said, holding out a business card. "Baxter Stockman."

"Just call me Viceroy. And I'll be sure to call another time." And with that, the genius in the pink lab coat spun out of the building on a turn of the heel, a small smile on his face with his new alliance.

* * *

"Viceroy, _your_ plan backfired!_ Again_!"

Viceroy groaned inwardly at McFist's nagging voice, glaring at the jumbled mess of robot wires that were the aftermath of his latest invention. And of course, it was McFist's _brilliant_ plan until now. Oh, how he wished he could just go on vacation to get away from this Ninja business, maybe visit an old friend… Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. A devious smile came to Viceroy's face as a plan hatched in his limitless mind.

"Don't worry, sir. I already have a fool-proof plan. All I need is a week's time in New York, and then we'll be done with this Ninja business once and for all."

The billionaire boss squinted at him, eyeing him suspiciously, and Viceroy held his breath.

"Fine!" his boss snapped, and Viceroy sighed in relieved victory. "But make it snappy! I want the Ninja as flat as a pancake when you return!" He whirled out of the room, probably off to buy out some poor company to forget their latest failure.

"Oh well." Viceroy mumbled with a victorious smirk as he pulled a McPhone from his coat. "Seems my latest creation has backfired. Guess I need another genius to brainstorm with. I wonder if Stockman is doing anything this time of year?"

Because after all, when no one sees your true brilliance, who better to turn to than a mirror image?

* * *

**Sorry, Viceroy! I think Stockman will be having issues with his own ninja enemies right now.**

**P.P.S) Turns out, Donnie watches ****Doctor Who****. In the last episode of the first season, when they're flying away from the giant spikey Kraang ship and Leo's shouting about it being the end of the world, Donnie says, "Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign as the planet's dominant life force. You know, like when the Daleks-". It's very faint, but if you listen before Leo cuts him off, you can hear it!**

**Read and review, fellow ninjas!**

**-Kida**


End file.
